Cullenised Christmas Carols
by SonicTeamFreeWill
Summary: Favourite carols adapted for Twilight-lovers! Wolf-pack friendly. Enjoy!
1. Jingle Bells

**I got this idea from mentalgal, who is writing The Mentalist parodies of various Christmas carols. I know a bunch of other people are probably doing them but hopefully you'll enjoy mine!**

**This is JINGLE BELLS - any suggestions for my next one?**

**Jingle Bells**

Dashing through the snow  
Wolves the size of horses play  
Through the trees they go  
Barking all the way (woof woof woof!)

.

Hear Renesmee sing  
Even Rose looks bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight 

.

Oh!

Jingle bells, Jacob smells  
Emmett seized the day  
Oh what fun it is to slide

Down the stairs on Christmas day - hey!

.

Jingle bells, Esme yells  
Sends Emmett away  
Soon enough he's back inside  
Coz Jasper led the way! 

.

A day or two ago  
Bella took Edward aside  
And requested something light  
To play on Christmas night

.

Alice prepared a prank

In case Emmett forgot

Suddenly her face went blank

And she missed the whole lot! 

.

Oh!

"Jingle bells, Jacob smells  
Team Edward all the way!"  
Rose writes on the underside

Of the wolf-boy's special tray - hey!

.

Jingle bells, Esme yells  
At her daughter with dismay  
But even Esme can't deny  
It was true what Rose did say! 

.

"Jingle bells, Jacob smells  
Better than you any day"

Nessie writes back Rose with pride  
She defends her man her way - hey!

.

Jingle Bells, Carlisle yells  
And halts the disarray  
"Hey, it's a mess but let it slide!

It's a Cullen Christmas Day!" 

**Did you like it? ****Let me know! And make a request for my next Cullen-ised Christmas Carol! :)**

**TotallyTeamCE**


	2. Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer x2

**AN ~ thanks to EsmeAliceRose and Bellisle96, my first reviewers! This one was a request by Bellisle96 AND Just4Me and so I decided to have two attempts. I hope you guys all enjoy!**

.o.o.o.

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer I**

**.**

You know the empath Jasper

And Alice has visions,

Mind-reader Edward

Can hear all your wishes

But do you recall

The two strangest Cullens of all?

.

Renesmee took down a reindeer;

Jake told her he liked her nose.

If Edward overheard him-

Trust me you don't want to know. (Better look out!)

.

All of the other werewolves

Used to think Jake was insane.

Bells didn't like how Jacob

Called her daughter silly names! (Like Nessie)

.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Edward came to say: (My darling)

"Nessie you're mature and bright,

You can stay with Jake tonight."

.  
Jacob and Nessie hugged him  
Never thought he would agree (Yipee!)  
Jake had promised they'd stay near -

They slept under the Christmas tree!

.o.o.o.

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer II**

**.**

You know Carlisle the father,

and Esme give kisses,

Funny one Emmett

And Rose can be vicious,

but shortest of all

she is always found at the mall...

.

Alice the psychic vampire

How she got changed no-one knows

She's very short and quite slim

And if a party's on she'll go. (Rock the dance floor)

She saw the other vampires

Greeted them by all their names

They all love Alice dearly

Join in all her crazy games! (Giant Monopoly!)  
.

Don't forget her Jasper, he

Was at a pub one day: (so lonely)

Very much to his surprise

Alice met him, smiling wide

.

The Cullens, of course, embraced him

He and Alice felt so free (Yipee!)

Carlisle said "Why not stay here?"

So Alice threw a big party!

...

**Did you like them? Which one was your fave? Joy to the World is coming soon...any more suggestions? **

**-TotallyTeamCE**


	3. Silent Night

**AN ~ ****I know I said Joy to the World was going to be next but I'm a bit stumped for that one. I'm going away tomorrow so I'll think about it on my 6 HOUR CAR TRIP! Meanwhile, here is a deep and meaningful tribute to the wolf pack! Hopefully I'll get up a more light-and-cheery wolf pack one as well.**

**...**

**Silent Night**

**.**

Silent nights

Aren't so quiet

Risking harm

For what's right

.

Need no urging

Find your own style

Defend high and low

King or poor child

.

We're no scavenger beasts

We're out here fighting for peace

.

On the odd night

The forest is quiet

Take a break

Talk is light

.

Tell some stories from

An ancestor

Wonder what Em'll bring -

Food for a Tsar

.

You'd think we'd be morbid, you're wrong

We love a good laugh or a song

.

Then the next night

Rejoin the fight

Schedule's odd

That's all right

.

Inspiration from

Her sweet embrace:

Oh, the power of

Your Imprint's face

.

Strong, loyal, loving since birth?

Come show the pack what you're worth!

**...**

**AN ~ As I said, I'm going away tomorrow until Thursday, but shoot any suggestions my way and I'll see what I can do!**


	4. Last Christmas

**AN ~ I tried Joy to the World over and over, but it's just not happening :( I don't want to give you guys a 2****nd**** rate Christmas carol adaptation so I'll keep working on it but here is Last Christmas (not really a carol but hey). **

**The bits in italics is the chorus, it's in the song 3 times so I wrote it 3 times but you don't have to read it all those times if you don't want to**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one...poor Leah :(**

**.o.o.o.**

**Last Christmas**

.

_Last Christmas, Leah gave Sam her heart  
There was nothing to say when he gave it away  
I hear she was left with the fear  
of betrayal by someone special  
__.  
Last Christmas, Sam was falling apart_

_He imprinted one day and poor Lee had to pay  
His dear Emily shed a tear  
She knew Sam held both as special  
._  
Sam's sorry, Lee gets by  
Em treats her nicely and Leah, well she tries  
Knows it's natural, she doesn't deny it  
Doesn't mean she doesn't despise it

(Happy Christmas!) Sam wrapped a gift and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" - he meant it  
Now he hates that he let her in  
Coz when he imprinted he'd kick back her out again

_Last Christmas, Leah gave Sam her heart  
There was nothing to say when he gave it away  
I hear she was left with the fear  
of betrayal by someone special_

Last Christmas, Sam was falling apart

_He imprinted one day and poor Lee had to pay  
His dear Emily shed a tear  
She knew Sam held both as special  
._  
A crowded group, 'round the camp fire  
She keeps her distance but plays nice  
The pack knows Leah is someone to rely on  
But God, would it kill to have a shoulder to cry on?

.  
When Sam sees Emily there's a fire in his heart  
This makes him feel better over breaking Lee's apart

When Leah finds her Imprint she'll be happy again  
.

_Last Christmas, Leah gave Sam her heart  
There was nothing to say when he gave it away  
I hear she was left with the fear  
of betrayal by someone special  
__.  
Last Christmas, Sam was falling apart_

_He imprinted one day and poor Lee had to pay  
His dear Emily shed a tear  
She knew Sam held both as special _

_._

Fadeout

.o.o.o.

**Still accepting requests - get yours in before it's too late! **

**-TotallyTeamCE**


	5. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**AN ~ ****Walking in a Winter Wonderland by Felix Bernard: I couldn't find the original on youtube but there are enough versions for you to get the gist if you don't know the song :)**

**...**

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

Doorbell rings, are you listening?

Vampires are a-glistening

A beautiful sight

'til sunset tonight

You're in a Cullen Winter Wonderland

Gone away is the danger

So please don't be a stranger

We'll sing Christmas songs

Edward plays along

In our Cullen Winter Wonderland

In the meadow Bella builds a snowman

Jake melts it accidently and she frowns

He says: "Are you angry?" she says: "No man,

But if I were you I wouldn't hang around!"

Later on, Rose shouts "Fire!"

A snow fight will transpire

Fortresses are made

And siblings betrayed

Tonight's a Cullen Winter Wonderland

In the meadow Emmett builds a snowman

Around himself, every inch up and down

Jasper whispers "Nessie's here let's go man,"

Nessie laughs when Emmett smashes out

When it snows, ain't it thrillin'

To watch the Cullens chillin'?

They frolic and play, while we gape away

Stunned by Cullen Winter Wonderland 

**...**

**Except it's Summer in Australia - 38 degrees, can someone shoot me please? Oh well, Thank God for air con (which we only just got this year! FINALLY!) MERRY XMAS TO ALL :)**

**- TotallyTeamCE**


End file.
